


An Okinawan Adventure - When You Wish Upon a Star 2

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: It's been six months since Ryo and Ohkura are dating and they've planned a trip to Okinawa with their friends. Will it be as relaxing and heavenly as they thought?





	An Okinawan Adventure - When You Wish Upon a Star 2

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, part 2 of When You Wish Upon a Star because Ryo hadn't solved all his self-esteem issues, right? I hope you'll enjoy reading again about the boys ;-)

“Can you promise me, Sho-chan? Please.”

 

Ryo leaned on his suitcase, putting all his strength into the action in order to close the damn thing. He was not bringing much stuff but his suitcase was particularly small. That's how people who were not used to traveling worked, he thought, using small containers, not knowing exactly how much they would need once outside of their comfort zone.

 

“I promise. I won't show up unannounced into the lovebirds' room while at the hotel...” Shota looked somewhat disappointed. He had a thing for doors that didn't resist him. He always knocked though, before suddenly opening the door wide. But it was most of the time too late. After having been interrupted quite a lot in compromising positions when Ohkura came over at their place, Ryo had set that rule for the sake of their common future trip. “But, Ryo... We're traveling together, as friends. It was our dream to go to Okinawa and... I want you to be with us as well. Your new job at the office, all the nights you're spending at Tadayoshi's... We don't get to see each other much. I miss you. Somehow.”

 

The petite guy showed his cutest pout and looked up at his friend with hope.

 

“... Idiot.” Ryo said before hugging him. “Of course, we'll share this trip as friends. I just need a bit of relaxing time with my man. The last six months have been quite hectic.”

 

Shota returned the hug eagerly, glad to hear about Ryo's opinion. And his own suitcase was already full of his brightest summery clothes, waiting by their door since the morning. He had some time to spare and what was better than your best friend's hugs to spend that time?

 

“Hm, alright. I think Maru's ready as well. Shall we go? We'll meet Tadayoshi at the airport.”

 

Ryo couldn't help but smile like a schoolgirl being told about her crush whenever someone mentioned his boyfriend around him. Which had become a little embarrassing at his new office given the popularity of the young man.

 

He was still everywhere, in the magazines and on the stuff they bought at the konbini for lunch. Images on paper, still. Lifeless. But they triggered conversations and the least that he could say, Ohkura was very well loved, except for some pain in the ass colleagues who found him too pretty, too young, basically too much of a threat for their own masculinity.

 

Of course, no one knew about their relationship and every time they had been photographed together by the paparazzi they looked like friends out for the night and the pictures were so dark and blurry that no one could identify Ryo.

 

He expected the trip to Okinawa to be a tad more complicated if he had to refrain touching Ohkura while in public during seven full days.

 

Only time would tell and at the precise moment he put his suitcase into the taxi's trunk, nothing felt wrong. The four of them would have the best week ever in paradise.

 

****************  
  


At the airport, Ohkura was indeed waiting for them by the Check-in line, wearing the most simple outfit he'd found: a tracksuit that was at least two sizes too big for him, a cap and a mask. Thankfully Ryo had learned how to recognize his lover's beloved silhouette under any concealing rag during the six months they had been together.

 

And so had the paparazzi, given the number of men pacing awkwardly around him with their cameras clumsily hidden in tote bags. It was a pity for the reunion kiss Ryo had desired all day, but they would have to wait. Some cameras' flashes crackled when they arrived next to the young actor and it stopped as suddenly as it had started.

 

The paparazzi left the airport with a few pictures of the young actor the whole country adored going on vacation with a bunch of unknown friends. It was boring news but they could still make a bit of money out of it in the weekly tabloids.

 

They dropped their suitcases and went through the security checks without touching. Ryo's tension was at its highest, and every time he turned toward Tadayoshi, the other was giving him the hungriest look ever. It was true they hadn't been able to meet for a week before the trip, and he could feel both of them were starting to wear thin with the whole 'keep their distance' thing. To make it worse, Maru hadn't the same reservation and eagerly took the young actor in his arms, all touchy and tender as he usually was with his friends.

 

And that made Ryo so nervous he was boiling inside. That and the fact it was his first time flying overseas. But he wouldn't confess that to anyone.

 

He left the waiting area to find the restroom and spray a bit of fresh water on his face, hoping that the migraine crawling up his brain would stop. He felt a little better passing his wet hand over his frowning forehead and back through his hair. He had to calm down. So many people loved traveling, so why was he so nervous?

 

The door opened and closed as he was spraying his face a second time, completely oblivious to whom had just entered in the restroom with him.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

The voice made him jolt and beam at the same time. Ohkura was there behind him, his hands already on his waist. He turned at once and threw his own arms around the other's neck.

 

“... Better. Since you're here, with me.”

 

“The door's not locked though...”

 

“I don't give a damn. Kiss me.”

 

When his lover's lips touched his, the migraine died instantly and he gave into the kiss with greed. He was pressed against the washstands and Ohkura's long fingers were caressing the small of his back. Heavenly feeling. Anyone could walk in but the moment was way too precious to care.

 

“Does this ring a bell?” His lover whispered against his lips, smiling.

 

“Hm... Our first - _very romantic_ \- kiss in your producer's restroom?” He snickered as an answer.

 

He was rewarded with another kiss that made him moan wildly.

 

“Shhhh.” Laughed the other. “Don't alert the whole airport.”

 

“Babe. How about we stay here? In Tokyo? At your place, and we would hide for a week, sleep, make love, and sleep again... plus we wouldn't have to hop on a damn plane and...”

 

“Are you afraid?”

 

“That's not the point. All these people taking pictures of you... We won't be at ease. At all.”

 

“You just said that you don't give a damn.”

 

“Well, okay. I'm afraid as well. Just a little. That thing _flies_ for fuck's sake! Also, I forgot my trunks at home. I should have realized that earlier but Shota came to talk and...”

 

Ohkura cut the flow of his words with another tender kiss that left him speechless.

 

“I'll lend you mine. I've packed too many pairs anyway. And yes, thankfully, a plane _flies_. It will be over in no time, I promise. We both need that pause in heaven, Ryo. Please relax and trust me.”

 

“Mmh.” He rested his head on his lover's chest, searching for the reassuring steady beating of his heart. “I trust you.”

 

“Good, because we have to board the plane right now.”

 

Ryo didn't get any time to complain and was extracted from the restroom by his strong boyfriend and then lead through the boarding gates stuck between his roommates. Once seated on the plane, panic rose in him and reached its peak when the motors gave their best and tore what Ryo saw as a mere metallic tube from the ground. It was a blessing his lover was not a musician for a living because Ryo unconsciously crushed the hand that was holding his in fear, making the young man frown in pain. It was also a blessing that they loved each other so much given the annoyed look Ohkura gave him as their plane surged above the clouds.

 

****************  
  
“Say all that you want, I'm not climbing in that thing again.”

 

“But Ryo, you won't come back to Tokyo swimming!” Shota squeaked. They were waiting at their hotel's reception desk while Ohkura was taking care of their registration. The weather was perfect, the hotel seemed to be a real paradise but Ryo couldn't relax after the nightmarish adventure he'd just lived.

 

“Maybe you'd see dolphins while swimming! That sounds awesoooome~”

 

“Maru, help me instead of saying stupid stuff. Please.”

 

“Guys, I don't give a fuck. I'll take the ferry. At least it floats.”

 

“If it floats, it can sink, though.” Maru added after his smallest roommate had elbowed him in the ribs.

 

Shota shrugged and rolled his eyes, obviously defeated by Maru's silliness and such ill-will from Ryo. The latter started to sulk and Maru had already found a cute little squirrel to follow, in order to avoid more blows aimed at his rib cage. Their trip was pretty awful so far, in Shota's opinion.

 

“What the heck!!! Ryo!?!” Someone shouted in the distance, loud and giggly. “What are you doing here, dude?”

 

Suddenly it seemed that hell was starting to break loose. Ryo froze. He knew this voice by heart. He had heard it speak, laugh, scream and moan for five full years before it had suddenly disappeared from his hearing range one awful day, almost a year ago. The nightmare couldn't be more complete and he regretted not to have insisted more on the ' _Darling, let stay hidden at home_ ' part with Ohkura. He turned towards the noise and yes, there he was, the one who had dumped him like trash after five years of a stormy relationship. The one he had learned to hate wholeheartedly after he'd realized how fulfilling love could be with Ohkura.

 

“Ken. I guess I'm on vacation, just like you.” He said with a voice so freezing the whole island seemed to have lost at least twenty degrees within a second.

 

“It's been a while! How have you been?!”

 

Ryo realized things could always turn worse when his ex enthusiastically hugged him under the surprised look of his current boyfriend.

 

“I... I'm okay, I...”

 

“We're here on a friend's trip. Ryo's doing very well, now that you scum shamefully ran away from his life.”

 

“Oh. Shota... Nice to see you. You're still as charming as ever.”

 

“Too bad I can't say that of you. You never were. Charming, that is.” The small blond guy was fuming, ready to jump at the other's throat.

 

“Guys... We have our keys. We can go to the rooms anytime...” Ohkura timidly interrupted. He was still looking at Ken with curious eyes but seemed to understand that it was not the right moment to ask questions.

 

“ _Oh. My. God_. Are you Ohkura Tadayoshi?? Like, for real? Ryo!! You're friends with Ohkura Tadayoshi?! I'm a die-hard fan of your work! You're amazing! Gosh, I've your poster up in my room!”

 

“Tsss. That guy is giving me the creeps, Ryo. Let's go. Tadayoshi?” Shota grabbed both of his friends' hands and dragged them away, to their rooms.

 

“Okay, see you later, guys!” Ken shouted again behind them and Shota rolled his eyes.

 

They found Maru seated on a bench next to a bunch of sleeping geckos, all of them enjoying the warmth of the sun together.

 

“Who was that weird guy, Ryo?” Ohkura finally asked, still puzzled.

 

“My ex. That was a very bad idea to come here, really bad.”

 

“Alright, he's weird but it may be the occasion for you to face him and... Alright, we're together, I love you, let's forget about him.”

 

“You don't know him. He'll make our week a living hell, believe me.”

 

****************

 

“Just relax, my love... relax...”

 

Ohkura was gently massaging his shoulders in their room but all Ryo wanted to do was leaving. Be it with a ferry or on the back of dolphins, he didn't care as long as it wasn't in the horrible metallic bird that had brought them to Okinawa.

 

“I... I can't, I'm sorry. _He_ was not part of the plan. Our first real vacation together and he's here, ready to be a pain in the ass, as usual.” He massaged his own temples thinking of how awfully fake and overexcited Ken had sounded in the lobby. “And he's fanboying over you, like an excited schoolgirl... Damn. What if...”

 

“What if... What?”

 

“What if you find him more attractive than me? He's so desperately smiling all the time. To the point of exhaustion even. His forced smile is so fake. He _is_ so fake.”

 

“Ryo... Look at me.” Ohkura took his boyfriend's shoulders in his hands and turned him around until they faced each other and he could see the ebony orbs he loved so much staring at him. “Firstly, there's no one on this planet more attractive than you, to me. And this loud weirdo is certainly not going to change this. Secondly, gosh... How did you fall in love with that guy? Do we have common traits? I hope not. I don't know, I've seen him for two minutes, and he's good looking yes, but...”

 

Ryo put the tip of his fingers on his lover's lips, stopping the outpouring of words. He then kissed Ohkura's mouth naughtily, teasingly, until the other was entirely docile.

 

“Ken's super annoying. He's always smiling no matter what and at some point, I've thought it could help me. I'm not the most positive guy on earth, right? And also... He's very good in bed. Very, very good.”

 

The actor's mouth opened wide in shock. Ryo knew it was risky to mention something like that, but it had somehow escaped him, saying how awesome sex had been with Ken.

 

“Alright, I'm glad you have at least some nice memories with that dumbass.”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“Of course. Who wouldn't be? You've just told me about your ecstatic sex-god ex-lover who happens to be staying at our hotel... I want to drown him in the pool, now.”

 

“Did I compare you two? I don't think so. I just said he was very good in bed. You're awesome. You're my man. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. Certainly not for this fraud of a boyfriend.”

 

He apologetically kissed Ohkura's pout before initiating a way deeper embrace to which the other yielded immediately. It seemed they couldn't resist each other very long. His lover's thumb caressed his tattooed shooting star, slowly, tenderly, and it sent chills through his nerves, a wave of pleasure that overthrew all the nervousness of this first day of vacation.

 

“Tadayoshi. I need you.” He shakily whispered as the other's lips were tasting the skin of his neck. When he was pushed down onto the king size bed that was taking center stage in their sea view room, turned crazy by Ohkura's skillful caresses, he forgot everything about planes, dolphins or creepy exes. He was in heaven in the arms of the one he loved, taking and giving without restraint until they both cried out their ecstasy and their delight to be together.  
  


****************  
  
The ocean's perfect shade of turquoise was shining and the few waves crashing on the beach were softly rhythming their afternoon. It felt amazing for Ryo to be lying on the warm sand, under the sun, talking to Shota about nothing and everything, while Ohkura and Maru were having a beach volley match and shouted in glee like children every time one of them scored. He finally felt peaceful after the awesome night he'd spent in his lover's arms and almost a complete day without bumping into Ken. It was as if he had dreamed their chaotic arrival at Okinawa and after loads of kisses and caresses he had even promised Ohkura he would board the plane back to Tokyo after their vacation. His boyfriend could be incredibly persuasive, there was no doubt about that...

 

They spent the day at the beach and didn't move while the sun was gradually swallowed by the horizon. They ate grilled rock lobsters there, watching the stars lit up one after another and Ryo even played a few songs by a small campfire on a guitar he'd borrowed. When Shota and Maru sleepily left for their room, Ohkura rested his head on his lap and started snoring softly, finally relaxing and forgetting all the stress he had accumulated at work. Protected as they were by the darkness of the night Ryo allowed himself a timid kiss on his boyfriend's temple before laying back onto the sand.

 

He had never seen that many stars above his head. The sky was so pure he could almost count the number of lights forming the Milky Way and decided to do so with a dreamy smile. As he was absentmindedly playing with the young actor's soft hair, listening to the calming sound of his sleep breathing, Ryo caught sight of a few shooting stars and smiled at them.

 

“Thank you, guys...” He murmured to the shiny comets. “Thank you for all the happiness. Thank you for him.”

 

His tattoo tickled a little, in the nicest way, and Ryo felt strangely connected to the immensity of the universe. Maybe his time had come, after all, and all the previous deceptions had just been a sort of vicious training to make someone better out of him. Ohkura shifted and cuddled closer, resting his head on Ryo's chest, this time, and threw a possessive arm around his waist. The young man kissed him then, a sleepy but firm kiss, just above his heart. This night was perfection.

 

Too bad all the nights had to come to an end.

 

****************  
  
The second day in paradise came and went, as great as the previous one, and still, no Ken could be seen. It was good news, definitely, but Ryo feared something. There was no way his ex had learned to be discreet and respectful in less than a year.

 

Now that he knew what a real balanced relationship could be he seriously wondered why he had been so in love with Ken. He even doubted having been in love at one point. Perhaps he had been blindfolded by his wish to be utterly happy. Perhaps he had been deceived by his naive inner self, thinking that if sex was great, then everything was.

 

And there was Ohkura, running to him after having observed the tropical fish with Shota, far enough from the beach to scare Ryo a little.

 

The young actor was already tanned all over his slender body and a thin mustache was growing above his full lips. Ryo loved that disheveled look more than anything on his lover. In six months he had seen him change his hair color thrice and had experienced various lengths of facial hair. The young actor was changing his look because directors asked him, but also because himself couldn't decide which version of 'Ohkura Tadayoshi' he liked better in the mirror.

 

His current curly black hair was hot, in Ryo's opinion, the hottest maybe. But he kept a soft spot in his heart for the bleached and straight bangs Ohkura had revealed the day of their first date and that he had kept all along their first two months together.

 

“Why are you looking at me like this?” Said the young man as he sat on the large beach towel Ryo had kept dry for him.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

“Aw, Babe. That's very sweet. You're not bad either...”

 

Ryo snickered. Every time his lover told him that, and it was often, he couldn't believe him. He tried, though, after all, Ken had said that a lot too. But Ken was not to be trusted in anything, so...

 

“Did you see a dolphin?”

 

“No. Still planning to escape on some cetacean's back?” Ohkura mocked him.

 

“To escape from what?” He shrugged.

 

“Me?”

 

It was said with the sweetest voice but Ryo couldn't miss the innuendo in the other's hungry smile and in his right hand's fingers discreetly – or so he hoped – caressing his thigh.

 

“I wouldn't even try to escape, I'd fear the consequences...” He whispered, playing his lover's game.

 

Ohkura leaned in and murmured into his ear “Come with me?”

 

They exchanged a knowing smile and left the scorching sand for the shade of the palm trees separating the rooms from the beach. Their room was not very far and they could reach it in a few seconds but it seemed like Ohkura couldn't wait more and softly pushed Ryo against one of the palm trees before kissing him. He gave into the embrace forgetting how awfully public their kiss was. No one seemed to be around anyway and it tasted so much like liberty that his desire grew even faster. Ryo fully enjoyed the fact that there was a place where, despite his boyfriend's celebrity, they could be a normal couple. Okinawa really started to grow on him.

 

 

***************  
  
It was still nicely warm when Ryo left their room in the evening for a night out in town. The others were waiting for him at the resort's gate and he walked through the gardens with a smile, relishing the softness of the air. When he turned the corner of a corridor near the reception, he nearly bumped into Ken, which was enough to wipe the smile off his face.

 

The other was obviously waiting for him, his phone in hand and a dubious grin on his lips.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi,” Ryo answered, almost questioningly.

 

“How's your stay in Okinawa? Having fun, Sweetie?”

 

“... Don't call me that. And step aside, please. They're waiting for me.”

 

“Oh, right. I'm sure your sexy boyfriend is missing you right now. _But where's Ryo, my fragile little puppy?_ he must think, right? Cause that's what you are, his pet.”

 

There was something disgusting in Ken's voice, something that gave Ryo powerful nausea.

 

He knew.

 

Not only he knew but he seemed to care in a weird way about Ohkura and him. Ken cornered Ryo against the nearest wall, and their bodies touched, a sickening contact for him who had learned to hate his ex over the past months. He felt repulsion, fear, panic even, and couldn't move while the other let his free hand find his waist under Ryo's loose shirt.

 

Cold fingers and a cold heart.

 

“Ryo, why are you so stiff? From what I've seen, you quite enjoy being pushed against things.” Ken leaned in and pressed a rough kiss against his tightly closed lips. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe and hated himself for it, for being completely at the other's mercy when he should have reacted as a man. “Well, I remember you being a better kisser than this. Anyway, _Sweetie_ , it's not you that I want. I know you by heart, and I've had too much of your whiny and weak self. Look at that, nice picture, right?”

 

Ken lifted the hand holding his phone and on the wide screen, Ryo could see a perfectly clear photo of Ohkura and himself kissing near the beach that very afternoon. The shot was perfect and the actor could be identified by anyone who had not been living in a cave during the past two years. His eyes widened in shock.

 

“How much do you think they'll offer me for this picture in Tokyo? _And_ , I know your name, which is a bonus. You're not that interesting but they like this kind of sordid details. ' _A movie star fucks a scum_ '... Sounds great, right? Your Sweetheart's career seems quite compromised. Unless... And this is where I need all your attention, where it gets very interesting for me... Unless he spends a night with me. Just a night. And I'll forget everything about you two.”

 

“What?! Are you...”

 

“Yes. I'm crazy, mad, an asshole, anything you want to call me. But think well, darling. It's either a night with me – and you know I'll make him happy, let's face it – or he becomes the umpteenth talented but forgotten actor of this country. Would he recover from something like this? I swear I'd miss him on my screens but I'd be rich, so it's okay for me. You have twenty-four hours to decide. We'll meet at the beach tomorrow evening.”

 

Ken released his grip on Ryo's waist and slowly moved away from him, still sporting his custom fake smile. A disgusting smile. The smile of a predator, of a madman, devoured by jealousy. Ryo was left alone and aghast in the empty corridor. His legs shook and he felt like he could throw up any second. They were trapped. They had been careless for just two minutes and here they were, blackmailed by his ex. He would die knowing that Ohkura had been touched intimately by Ken, his heart would explode if it ever happened. But what if the other revealed everything? Would Ohkura still get work? All his efforts, all the things he had worked so hard for... All this would go to waste for two minutes of recklessness on an Okinawan beach.

 

 

****************  
  
 _“I'm not feeling well, go ahead with the boys. I think I got a sunstroke. Have fun ;-)”_

 

Ryo pushed the send button with a chill. It was not like him to lie, but he couldn't face his friends and even more his boyfriend after what had happened. He needed some time alone to think. To come to terms with the conditions dictated by Ken. And even if they accepted to play his game, how to be sure the other would be honest? For all he knew, his ex could have already sent the pictures to several tabloids and was just using them for a bonus adding to his new found wealth.

 

He was thinking it over and over, lying on his bed in the dark, his brain hurting and his heart already broken when his room's door opened. Ohkura appeared, followed close by his two roommates. They all looked quite concerned and tiptoed in the dark until they found the desk's lamp switch.

 

“Are you alright, Babe?” His boyfriend whispered, sitting on the bed next to him.

 

“What are you all doing here? You can go, I just need rest, I...”

 

“You don't have a sunstroke Ryo. You're staying in the shade all the time.” Maru stated arms crossed over his chest. “It's not like you, this text, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, really, I'm just feeling tired and... a little bit... sick... I...” He couldn't contain his tears any longer, in front of the three pairs of worried eyes staring at him. All his sadness and fear exploded in one big sob that threw him into Ohkura's arms.

 

Once tightly held in the warmth of the other, he spat everything out, crying. How he had met Ken, how he had been disgusted by their contact, and most of all, how his ex had blackmailed them. He murmured the awful condition Ken had given, hoping that Ohkura wouldn't hear.

 

“What?! That... fucker! Did he hurt you?”

 

“No... I'm okay.” Ryo managed to reassure his lover between two sniffs.

 

“That guy... Oh god, I'm going to kill him.”

 

Shota sounded so pissed off it contrasted greatly with the party outfit he had certainly taken hours to put together and wore. The glittery shirt shone in the dim light of the hotel room and added some comic effect to the small guy's angry gesticulation.

 

“Well, maybe not _kill_ him, Sho-chan.” Maru calmly pointed. “We can scare him to death, though.”

 

And once again, Ryo saw in his room mate's eyes that light that showed up only when one of his dearest friends was threatened. Maru was a very good guy, ninety percent of the time, some would even say gullible and too soft. But they were wrong. He could be a merciless fighter for someone he loved. And it seemed that his fighter switch had been turned on by Ken's attitude.

 

“We shouldn't wait twenty-four hours. We have to hunt him down, now. What if he sends the picture tonight? Sho-chan. We're going to the reception desk to ask for the number of his room. Tadayoshi, take care of Ryo just a while, we'll be back quickly. Guys, he won't win, okay?”

 

They all nodded and Ryo's friends left the room at once.

 

“I'm sorry it happened to you, Ryo. What can I do?”

 

“Hold me tight, please. I was so afraid for you, your career... And what if you had agreed on his condition, what if he had won you for a night? I would have died...”

 

“Babe... Look at me.” Ohkura took Ryo's chin in his hand and searched for his eyes.

 

“I would have _never_ done that, okay? Never. Not even for my career. Betraying you is inconceivable. You are my love, and as long as you are here, with me, I don't need the movies, the modeling, the Entertainment. If the photo leaks, well, I'll tell everyone, and so what? If they stop hiring me because of whom I love, well, they're even worse than Ken. I don't care.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I guess I wouldn't have said that six months ago, but today I'm sure of it. What we both wished for is happiness. I can't achieve happiness if you're not with me, period.”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Ryo dove again into his lover's arms, resting his head on his heart and listened to its soothing sound. He felt a gratitude so overwhelming he could cry from what seemed to be pure happiness. He remembered the shooting stars he had seen on the previous night and clung to their image as if their tails were the lifeline that would save them all.

 

When his friends came back to the room he was calm and determined again.

 

“Room 512.” Shota said.

 

“Alright, let's go.”

 

****************  
  
“Room service!”

 

Maru knocked at Ken's door softly, looking in full control of himself. There was some vengeful vibe coming from and Shota that left Ryo speechless. He seldom had seen his friends that angry at someone, and it was all his fault. _Ken_ 's fault. They waited for thirty more seconds and knocked again. There was a shuffling noise inside the room, something heavy fell and Ken mumbled something they couldn't make out clearly. The door opened just a tad, enough for Maru to sneak his hand inside and pull the panel until they could enter the room.

 

Ken looked stunned, so surprised he didn't even complain nor called for help. His hair and his room were a real mess and he was just wearing his boxers. They had obviously interrupted his sleep, which Ryo found pretty lame at such an early hour.

 

“So...! We've heard about your little blackmail initiative...” Said Shota, still clad in his impossibly glittery outfit. “Let me show you what I think about this.”

 

He slapped Ken with all his might, so strongly that the other fell seated in the room's armchair holding his painfully throbbing cheek.

 

“You... You've no right to.... I'm gonna call...” Ken stuttered, looking more and more panicky every passing second.

 

“The point Shota is trying to make is that we know who you are.” Maru said. “We know your friends, your family and the company you work for. We never complained nor said something wrong about you while you were dating our best friend, but we should have. I'm sure Ryo has some compromising stories to share about you as well. Didn't you attack someone on the street, one night you were so drunk that you slept on a bench and were arrested? Isn't it you who harassed your manager in the hope that he would resign, so you could get his job and then bragged about it with us? We know you, Ken. You carelessly chose your targets, this time.”

 

“Where is the phone?” Ohkura coldly asked. Ryo had never heard his lover use such a voice – except in a few gangster movies he'd starred in – and it sure had its effect. Ken pointed at his nightstand where the smartphone was. Maru took it and asked for the code to unlock the device, which the other gave without being asked twice given Shota's hovering hand above his head, waiting just for a word from his friends to unleash his fury.

 

They deleted all the pictures that had been taken in Okinawa and checked the social media accounts, the mailbox and ultimately the cloud storage. Either Ken had been stupid enough to keep the pictures in one place only or he had been very clever and had already erased all traces of any backup.

 

Ryo chose to believe his ex had been super stupid. It fit him quite well, after all.

 

“You're never to touch or even talk to Ryo again. If you say anything to a journalist, a tabloid, anyone, I'll make sure my friends from the yakuza will find you.” Ohkura suggested with a threatening tone so realistic Ken remained speechless.

 

They could read fear in his eyes, a fear that only cowards could feel before their outrageous little show.

 

“Ryo, you're still hiding behind those guys. In the end, you're still the loser I've ditched. Be thankful for your good looks, because there's nothing else interesting in you...” Ken ultimately tried with all the venom he could spit.

 

Ohkura took a step, ready to fight back for him, but Ryo knew there was nothing that could be done with someone as spiteful as Ken. Eventually, he had realized in Ohkura's arms, under his kisses, that he wasn't that trash that his ex thought he was. Being kind, loving and shy was not a problem. Ken had been his problem all along.

 

So he put a reassuring hand on his lover's chest and walked to the other. He was ready for the face-to-face, after years of sufferings and submission to Ken's wicked words.

 

He tenderly put a hand on his ex's cheek and breathed deeply, trying to get used to the feeling of a skin he had loved to touch, once, under his fingertips.

 

“You know, I really fell in love with you. You were so bright, so funny, so cool. And then you showed me who you truly were, rotten inside and heartless. But I loved you, somehow, and despite all the oppression, the dominance over me, I didn't let go. I'm glad you did, though. I'm so glad you finally decided I was too much of a loser for you because now, I'm free, I'm loved, I'm highly considered. Tonight, _you_ are the loser, and I know you will be a sore one but you have to admit that sometimes you fail. I hope you will think about this thoroughly and that someday you'll love someone for real, like I love Tadayoshi, from the very bottom of your heart.”

 

Shota snickered, behind him.

 

“Does Ken even have a heart, I wonder?” He added, already turning heels to leave the room. It was the end.

 

Ryo took his lover's hand and left with him as well, not waiting for an answer from the other. Maru followed close, still trying to maintain his threatening attitude until they were out and closed the door behind them.

 

“Your Yakuza friends, really?” He finally asked Ohkura once they were far enough from the room to speak and he couldn't control himself anymore. He looked fascinated and somewhat thrilled by the revelation.

 

The young actor puzzledly looked at him, clearly wondering where this question came from. He cracked up then at Maru's excited face and had to lean on the wall to breathe between two hysterical series of laughs.

 

“Maru... It was a lie... Thankfully! But I'm glad it worked for you as well, it means my acting's pretty nice...”

 

Both Shota and Ryo started laughing as well in the hotel's corridor, finally relaxing after their tense evening.They couldn't stop so Maru shrugged and left, a little offended.

 

“Maru!! Come back, we love you!!” Ohkura and Shota shouted, running behind him.

 

With those three around him, Ryo's wish for happiness had finally been granted, he thought, following his friends with a smile.

 

****************  
  
“Finally!! Home sweet home!” Ryo said, slumping into Ohkura's comfy sofa. The rest of their time in Okinawa had been idyllic and he had even promised his boyfriend they would go again, together, as many times as they could.

 

“Home?” Ohkura whispered before lightly kissing his neck. “Would you like this place to be your home as well?”

 

“Babe... I'm sorry, I just said that... I didn't think...”

 

“It was a serious question, Ryo. Would like to move in? Because I'd love it.”

 

“Really? Live here, with you?”

 

“Yes. So we could see each other every day and I could cook you bentos for lunch at your office and make love to you anytime you desire...”

 

Ohkura leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryo's, letting his fingers find the tanned skin of his lover under his sweater.

 

“You sure have good arguments, especially the bento thing...”

 

They kissed for a while, languidly, in silence, letting their desire unfurl and slowly take possession of them.

 

“I must say I'm tempted by this proposal, Ohkura san, but what about my roommates? What are they going to say?” Ryo laughed softly while the other gently nibbled at his neck.

 

“They're your best friends, they'll understand. And you're already staying here eighty percent of the time, so...”

 

“True. Can you give me more details about the 'make love anytime' bit? 'Cause I need guarantees.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain, Nishikido san. Let me show you then...”

 

Once they were naked, intimately tied to each other, sweaty and out of breath, Ryo threaded his fingers into Ohkura's black curls and pulled him to his lips for a kiss. He moaned with delight at the wild sensation it triggered deep inside him, where Ohkura was lovingly nestled.

 

“It's a yes, of course.” He murmured hoarsely against his lover's burning tattooed skin.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes. Forever.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
